Tower of Funny Thoughts
What is the Tower of Funny Thoughts? The Tower of Funny Thoughts, or ToFT for short, is a beginner ascension-based tower and the first tower of Ring 3. This tower was the easiest tower It_Nice ever made using very simple jumps and lots of walking, walking, walking... and so this guide is very redundant and very boring. Players should complete this tower right after they unlock Ring 3. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower: * Floor 1 (Mountainous Floor): This floor starts with a small mountain climb followed by a "tightrope". After that, there are just some corner wedge jumps, walking up slopes, and a couple more jumps and this floor is over. * Floor 2 (Giant Sphere Floor): This floor starts with a couple of jumps followed by "wraparounds". However, they are too low so you can just jump over them. After some wobbly platforms, you'll reach a sphere "maze". Just walk through it and you'll make it. After this, there is a 1 stud wide walkway and a couple more jumps. One of the few challenging obstacles is after a couple of jumps. You must either do an out-in jump or carefully walk to the edge to jump up. After a slide, some more wobbly platforms, and a few 2x4s, this floor is over. Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3 (Swinging Platform/First Outside Section Floor): This floor starts with some jumps that can be skipped by going to the corner with the bricks sticking out and out-in jumping. After some kind of wall hug jumps, you will go to an outside area with a safety net. The last two of the pillars out here can be skipped by climbing straight up to the small square. After going back inside, there will be more walkways and another "tightrope" followed by some cube steps to the next floor. * Floor 4 (Floor of Walking and Tedium): This floor is the most tedious of all of them. It starts with a truss climb. Then, you go inside this room. Be prepared to spend the next 2 minutes of your life walking because thats how long it takes. Once you finally escape that purgatory, jump up the blue bricks. Now, make it to the other side of the top, go up the stairs, and across the tightrope. Now, jump up the steps to the next floor. * Floor 5 (Ladder/3x3 Bricks Floor): First, climb the ladder (obviously). You can't make the jump to the ladder on the left, so just go right. The corner 3x3s can be skipped. Once you get past the spinners, jump to the ladder and keep going up the bricks. You'll reach some easy one block wide jumps and after those, you're done with this floor. * Floor 6 (Walkways Floor): Start off by climbing the truss. Be careful at the top as to not fall (you might have to do the walking section again if you do). Then, jump across the walkways if you want. After a lot of them, you will reach the next floor. * Floor 7 (Brick Jumps Floor): Start off by jumping over the bricks and climbing the ladders. After this, there is more jumps, another ladder, and even more jumps to the next floor. * Floor 8 (Hard Outside Floor): Start off by climbing the truss. Now, jump across the bricks until you get outside. This is the only hard part of this tower so you'll actually want to be careful here. It starts off with more joke tightropes. However, after this, it starts making you jump from trusses to bricks. As long as you actually line yourself up with the bricks, you should be able to land on them. After doing three of these, you will also have to do some shift jumps. Luckily, when you head back inside, it gets really easy again. Once you get inside, climb the ladders up to the next floor. Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9 (Return of the I Tried So Hard Song Floor): Oh no, this song again... (this time its easy though) Just jump across the bricks (with shift if needed), get across the tightrope, and climb the truss. * Floor 10 (Small Jumps/Speed Pad Floor): Start by jumping across the 2 stud wide bricks. After climbing the tiny pyramid, regular jump across the 1x2s. After this, you will come across some real tightropes (you can still use the < and > for the first though). After some 3x3s, some ladders, and some 1x3s, you will reach a speed pad. Jump to it and climb to the almost top. Wait until it runs out before going to the top or you might go to fast and walk off. Hit the win pad and this quite boring tower is over. Music: * Floor 1-2: wii theme but its the worst thing you will ever hear * Floor 3-5: Hideout Helm - Donkey Kong 64 * Floor 6-8: Cherubium - The Lyrist HD * Floor 9-10: Neil Cicierega - The End Gallery ToFT Portal.png|ToFT's Portal ToFT-0.png|The badge obtained from beating ToFT Continuing from this point Head to the Tower of Inverted Colours next as it is an easy win and slightly less boring. Category:Towers Category:Ring 3 Category:Easy Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno